1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod holders and more particularly pertains to a new fishing rod holder for holding fishing poles adjacent a seat of a boat while the fishing poles are being used to fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rod holders is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that certain improved features that allow the device to be positioned between a seat and a deck of a boat as well as around a pedestal of the seat to minimize interference of the device with a person sitting on the seat. Additionally, the device should also include tie downs to allow the device to be anchored to the boat and inhibit rotation of the device around the pedestal.